Don't Go in the Woods
by rangergirl007
Summary: It's a LFN and X-Files crossover from back in the good ole' days....*sigh


"Government Using Teletubbies to Brainwash America's Youth

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this story.Mulder, Scully and the rest of the X-Files gang belong to Fox . Michael, Nikita and the LFN people are property of USA. 

"Government Using Teletubbies to Brainwash America's Youth." Special agent Dana Scully eyed the headline of the newest issue of the Lone Gunman with a mix of amusement and wry disbelief.She wondered which one of the three stooges came up with this beauty.Her money was on Langley.

The paper had been lying on her desk this morning, next to a steaming cup of coffee (strong and black, just how she liked it) and a note from Mulder.

Scully-

In a meeting with financial services.Apparently, a masseuse does not count as a business expense.I thought Crystal was indispensable.

Check out page 14.

Mulder

Scully let out a sigh.He would try and get reimbursed for a 6-week vacation at the playboy mansion if he thought he could get away with it.She sat down and sipped the coffee.Scully opened up the paper, flipping past wild stories of conspiracy, aliens, and random encounters with the unknown.Page 14 contained the newest feature of the small periodical, Close Encounters with Love, personal ads.That would definitely be Frohike's idea.Beneath the ads was a short article.She began reading.

Mulder returned a half-hour later, to find his partner engrossed in page 14 of the Lone Gunman.

"Morning Scully."She looked up." Before you give me that, I told you so speech, I would just like to say I am profusely sorry for betraying the trust of America's hardworking tax payers and for taking advantage of the benevolence of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." He said, while loosening his tie and sitting down behind his desk.

"What did they say?"Scully asked, unaffected by his sarcastic apology.

"Told me not to do it again."He replied, pulling a file from his desk drawer."I convinced them the case I was working on at the time required I use some form of stress relief in order to increase my efficiency."

Scully arched an eyebrow.He could talk his way out of almost anything.It frustrated and amazed her at the same time.

"So, I see you read the article.It's a classic x-file." He said, leaning back and smiling.

"Actually Mulder, I think we should follow up on some of these personal ads.We could fill ten filing cabinets." Scully answered rubbing the back of her neck.Mulder leaned over and grabbed the open paper.

"Oh, here's one for you Scully.S/W/M, Julius Caesar in past life, seeking my Cleopatra.Must enjoy astral projection and John Tesh.No Weirdoes.Sounds promising!"He said, still smiling.She ignored him, and drained the rest of her coffee.He continued perusing the ads.

"So, werewolves?" Scully asked, trying to draw Mulder's attention away from the personals before he found her any more hot prospects.Besides, she really was curious as to what attracted him to the odd article she had just read. 

"Well, no one is really sure.All they are sure of is some kind of large humanoid animal has been sighted in the area recently, and the sightings are becoming more frequent.This also coincides with an increasing number of household pets reportedly found mutilated beyond recognition.Then, two weeks ago, an elderly woman went missing.They found her body three days later.Pictures…" he said, tossing the file he had pulled out earlier onto her desk.Scully opened it and examined the large, gruesome photographs inside.She appeared professional and objective but she was deeply affected by the sight of the woman's ravaged body. Sometimes it was easier to believe in Mulder's outlandish theories than to admit to yourself another human being could be capable of such violence.

"Plane leaves in 4 hours," Mulder said." I hear northern California is beautiful this time of year."Scully sighed at the thought of yet another long plane ride.

"Pick me up at 2." She said, going home to pack.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bastard.If you had a heart attack right now, in front of me, I wouldn't lift a finger.I would cry with happiness.Nikita flipped a strand of long, blonde hair off her shoulder and focused on the hologram in front of her.Operations continued briefing the small group of agents on their impending mission, she was only half listening.Justine had been cancelled.The girl had only been in section 4 months, and Nikita had known from day one she wouldn't make it.She had been too fragile; brilliant, talented, and beautiful but the weight of her conscience had been too much of a burden.

Nikita had known but she had allowed herself to get close.Despite her instincts screaming at her to keep her distance, she had opened up to the trusting, compassionate girl.Now she was paying for it.Another meaningless human life lost to further the agenda of section.

"Nikita."Operations called her back to attention.

"Is there a problem?"He asked.She wished he'd go to Hell and take the whole God damned place with him.

"Yes.If this man is such a genius, why is he working in a shack in Northern California?"She replied.Operations eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.He had expected her to be lost, clueless.She inwardly rejoiced at this small victory.

"He's independently wealthy, prefers to do his own research rather than work in a company lab.He's also very eccentric, don't be fooled by the appearance of the structure. This "shack" as you call it is heavily guarded."He said."Dr. Peterson will be an invaluable asset to section.I cannot stress the importance of this mission enough.Do you understand?"The operatives gathered around the table nodded.

"Good.You leave in ten hours.Michael will lead.Nikita; you, Johnson, Garcia, Myers, and Klineman will join him."With that, he turned and walked off towards his office. Nikita rose from her seat and stalked off to be by herself.She had ten hours to grieve for her best friend.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Mulder had slept for almost the entire plane ride.At first, Scully had been aggravated, not really wanting to read the New England Journal of Medicine she had packed.The man needed his sleep though; sometimes it seemed as though he never rested.It constantly worried her; you couldn't maintain his level of intensity forever.She would sometimes wonder what would happen if he burned himself out.The thought scared her, because it forced her to admit to herself that once again, the world of Dana Scully revolved around a man. He was so different from her father, but he was just as important to her as her dad had ever been.

When the plane landed, they rented a car and drove towards the local police station in easy silence.Scully had the crime scene photos spread out on her lap, examining them one last time before the autopsy.It appeared to be an animal attack.She had already argued the idea of a mountain lion over with Mulder.He, of course, would not accept the theory.

Suddenly, he turned the car off of the main road and onto a small dirt one, leading into the woods.

"Mulder, where are we going?"She asked. He had obviously planned this.The man never told her a damn thing.

"To see a suspect."He answered, either unaware or ignoring her growing irritation.

"A suspect.Who? Smokey the Bear?Mulder, we are most likely looking for a wild animal.I mean the teeth marks in the extremities are obviously not human, and what about the scratches in the femur.Do you realize the kind of force…Mulder where are we?"She asked in mid-sentence.They pulled up in front of what looked like a run-down log cabin with several guards patrolling the front and a large concrete wall in the back stretching out into the forest.

He didn't answer as they stepped out of the car.Scully was ready to strangle her partner. He knew how she hated being surprised like this.

"Who is the suspect Mulder?"She insisted as the guards approached them. 

"His name is Dr. Randolph Peterson." He answered.

* * * * * * * * * 

It was dark by the time the operatives had secured their positions in the woods around the house.Nikita and Michael crouched next to each other in view of the front door.They were to grab Peterson while the other four took care of the guards and found his computer files.

Nikita's mind was a blank; it always was right before a mission. Her adrenaline was pumping as she waited for the go ahead from Birkhoff back at section. 

* * * * * * * * 

Scully knew who Dr. Peterson was of course.The whole scientific community respected the ingenious but reclusive genetic scientist who was revolutionizing the field.

After they identified themselves to the men at the door, they were led to a small sitting room.The guards let them know very clearly that Peterson would only see them if he felt so inclined.Scully's anger had been replaced by excitement at this point.

"You could have told me we were coming here." She said, smoothing her hair.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful as always." Mulder said, smiling at her.She accepted the compliment with a glower.

"Flattery will get you no where." She said, straightening her jacket. "Why are we here?"

"Genetic testing.What if the humanoid figure spotted recently was the result of some genetic experiment.A crossbreed." He had obviously thought this out.Scully's rationality immediately responded.

"That's impossible.We're years from anything like that.Besides, it's completely unethical.Dr. Peterson is highly respected, he would never jeopardize his career by doing something like human experimentation."Mulder's eyes narrowed and he got the look on his face reserved only for Scully and her rationalizations.He was about to reply when the door opened and Peterson entered.

He was not at all what Scully had expected.He was young, for one.He looked to be in his mid-thirties.He was also very good looking.He had dark brown hair and a goatee.His eyes were big and deep brown, fringed with thick lashes any woman would envy.He immediately turned his attention to Scully.

"Good evening agents. I'm Dr. Peterson."He said, smiling at her.She ventured a small smile back, knowing she'd never hear the end of it from Mulder.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We'd like to talk to you." Mulder said, obviously unhappy about the turn of events. 

"Of course.Come out back where it's cooler."The two agents exchanged glances and followed the doctor out the back door, behind the cement wall.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Peterson is out back…there are two innocents with him.FBI agents.You'll have to take care of them."Birkhoff's voice said into the headsets Nikita and Michael wore.

"Go." Michael gave the order.The operatives charged from the woods, guns firing.Nikita and Michael ran through the small house, to the back door.

* * * * * * * * * *

"This enclosure is six by ten miles.Only two entrances, this one and one on the opposite end.This is where my test subjects live." Peterson said.Mulder and Scully exchanged startled looks.

"Test subjects? You mean genetic crossbreeds?" Mulder asked.

"Yes.There are twenty at the moment.Human-animal hybrids, they're really incredible." He answered, still smiling.

" You admit it?" Mulder asked.He was so used to deceit; he didn't know what to do with the doctor's honesty.Scully took over.

"Why? What benefits could this possibly hold…" Suddenly, they heard gunshots exploding nearby.She stopped and all three turned around to see two black clad figures charging through the door, automatic rifles in hand.

* * * * * * * * * 

Nikita examined the three faces.There was Dr. Peterson, handsome and familiar from the briefing.Next to him stood the woman FBI agent.She was five three at the most; her partner literally dwarfed her.Her skin was beautiful; it glowed like ivory in the dim light from the house.She had short hair that was a deep, fiery red.Natural, she thought. Lucky girl. She was dressed in a black suit that reinforced her air of intelligence and confidence.

Her partner gave off the same essence of intelligence and confidence, but seemed to be infused with restless energy.He was tall and dark haired with features that were all unique, but managed to blend together to create a very handsome face.

Michael went to grab Peterson while Nikita kept her gun trained on the agents.They looked at each other, seemingly calm.Obviously they were used to having guns pointed at them, she thought. Suddenly, the lights that had been shining from inside the house turned off.Nikita turned towards Michael, with a questioning glance.

"My God." Peterson whispered, "They've initiated the emergency shut down."

* * * * * * * * *

Scully stood close enough to Mulder to feel the heat radiating off his body. It was comforting, and she knew he was appreciating her closeness and the familiarity of her presence right now.Things had gotten strange.Strange even by her standards.A woman who looked like an Australian supermodel and an equally attractive Frenchman were holding them hostage.Nikita and Michael they had called each other.

Nikita was one of the tallest women she had ever seen.She had strong, attractive features.Her hair was striking, long and blonde. Natural, too.Lucky girl.

Michael was the same height as Mulder, about an inch taller than Nikita.He had short dark hair, a beautiful face and even more beautiful voice.Not your typical terrorists.Definitely not members of the Consortium.Who were they?She focused on Peterson. He was pacing.The compound had gone into shutdown but no one knew what that meant.It wasn't good, judging by his behavior.Nikita and Michael were screaming at him, demanding to know what happened.

"Peterson.You have to tell us what is going on." She finally insisted.He stopped pacing, responding to Scully's voice.

"I told you, we've gone into emergency shutdown.Someone must have tried to break into my lab.The door has been barred shut from the outside; no one can get in or out of this enclosure.We are trapped in here and the creatures are loose.If we could get to the other door…We'll never make it though.They'll kill us."He began pacing again.

"Michael, what is he talking about?" Nikita asked.

"I don't know" he answered quietly.

"I'll tell you what it means," Mulder said.Scully's heart dropped to her stomach.He always had to push things.She focused on the gun in Michael's hand.

"It means if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to be dinner for a bunch of Dr. Frankenstein's mutant pets." He yelled.Nikita and Michael looked at each other.

"Birkhoff…" Michael said into the air. "Are you there?"

"Great, schizophrenic terrorists and genetically engineered man-eating monsters." Mulder whispered.Scully elbowed him.

"We've lost contact." Michael said to Nikita, removing a tiny device from his right ear.

"We need to get out of here." Mulder insisted, glancing from Nikita to Michael.

"Too late." Whispered Peterson, staring off behind Scully.They all turned just in time to see the creature lunging for her, teeth bared in a demonic grin.

* * * * * * * * *

Nikita screamed.It shocked her to feel such real fear, an emotion she hadn't experienced for a long time.

The fur-covered beast was leaping for the woman agent, eyes glowing yellow and teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Scully!" Her partner yelled, shoving her to the ground.The monster caught him by the shoulder, pinning him beneath its considerable weight.

"No, Mulder!" Screamed the woman, drawing her gun as she leapt up.Nikita could hear the terror in her voice.She aimed the gun and shot, catching the monster in the chest.It screeched and began charging Scully again.Nikita lifted her gun and shot.Ten bullets later, it was dead.Scully ran to her injured partner, who was struggling to sit up.

"Don't move." She ordered, as she knelt to examine him.

"Michael, we have to get out of here." Nikita said, turning to face him. "Peterson knows the way out, let's just grab him and…" She stopped.Peterson was gone.Apparently, Michael had just noticed too.They scanned the woods.Suddenly, the silence was broken by a distant scream.Peterson.

"Well, shall we get going before we end up like the good Doctor?" Mulder asked, still laying on the ground.Nikita turned to Michael.

"The doctor must have told them the way out.If we tried to follow the wall ourselves it could take us days to find it. " She whispered.He nodded.They both lowered their guns as they turned towards Mulder and Scully.

* * * * * * * * *

Scully looked Mulder over as the operatives talked.His shoulder had deep lacerations in it, and he had quite a few superficial scratches on his chest.He would be fine though.She let out a sigh of relief.

" I know that expression, I'm going to make it, huh?" Mulder said, wincing as he sat up.

"Nothing serious." She said, thanking him with a smile.They looked up at the two operatives.Their guns were slung over their backs as a sign of a temporary truce.Nikita offered a hand to Mulder, helping him up.Scully rose and brushed herself off.

"Are you a doctor?" Nikita asked, watching her.Scully looked up.

"Yes.How did you know that?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I watched you examining your partner." She said, shrugging.Scully looked at her, wondering again who she really was.

They fell into line and began following the wall.It was getting colder, though no one seemed to notice. They walked along, listening for the slightest rustling of leaves or snapping of a twig.

Two hours later, they reached the corner of the enclosure and Scully broke the silence.

"We should stop." She said, tired but more worried about Mulder.He was growing paler and paler by the minute.She looked at Michael.He was definitely Nikita's superior; he seemed to be the one making all the decisions.He looked at Scully, vacantly.It sent a shiver down her spine, but aggravated her at the same time.He didn't answer.She took a step forward, hands on her hips. 

"She's cranky Michael, better listen." Mulder said, leaning against the wall for support.Scully looked back at him.He may not have been seriously hurt, but those scratches hurt.She could see the pain on his face.

"We are stopping." She said. "If you want to keep going, fine.My partner is injured, he needs rest."With that, Scully turned and sat down near the wall.Mulder sat next to her.

Nikita was impressed.She had never seen anyone tell Michael off like that, except for herself.It was humorous actually, seeing the tiny redhead stare straight up at him and tell him that they were staying.

They did stay, though Mulder was the only one that slept.Scully sat for awhile, watching him before she stood up and walked over to Nikita.

"Who are you?" she asked, sitting down next to her.Well, she was direct.You had to admire her.

"I can't tell you." She answered, looking up at the moon. 

"No, I guess it never is that easy. Can you tell me what you wanted with Peterson?" she asked, undeterred.

"Just information." She lied.Scully looked the other woman over.She was as hard as any of the male agents she had met working for "them", tougher even.There was something vulnerable about her though, the look in her eyes, the sound of her voice.She was completely alone.

"This had nothing to do with us?" She asked.Nikita shook her head.

"No, I am sorry.You two just got dragged along for the ride."She replied.For whatever reason she was working for these people, it wasn't her choice.Scully knew the feeling.She had been swept along by Mulder's vision, his passions for so long she sometimes felt she no longer had a say in her own life.She had become his sidekick, going where he led.

She looked at the dark form of Michael.Was he Nikita's Fox Mulder, dragging her along as he followed some crusade of his own?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nikita's husky voice."Your partner seems to care about you very much." She said, shocking Scully.She blushed, thankful for the darkness.Of course she knew the way he felt about her, she felt the same way.They both felt the attraction but they held back.There was too much on the line; their friendship, respect for each other, their professional partnership.They seemed to have a silent agreement, an invisible line drawn in the sand.She had gotten dangerously close to crossing it too many times.

"What is that?" Nikita whispered suddenly, staring intensely into the woods.Scully snapped to attention.Both women caught their breath and rose slowly.Nikita trained her gun into the woods and they both inched toward Michael and Mulder.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, approaching them.

"There's something out there." Nikita answered, still alert.All of a sudden, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.She spun her head around to see a creature, barreling straight for her.Before she could get a single shot off, the beast had tackled her.Michael was the first to react.He began releasing a round of ammo when a second creature leapt onto him.

Mulder had awakened to the first gunshot and instinctively reached for his gun.He then remembered that Michael had taken it, and Scully's.

"Scully!" He screamed, running towards the sounds of the struggle.

"Mulder!" She replied, her voice frantic.Nikita could see Scully, screaming for her partner, searching in the dark for a weapon.The monster was strong; Nikita could barely keep it off of her.She had already suffered a few nasty scratched and bites.

"Michael!" She cried.She couldn't see him, but could hear him struggling.

"I'm here!" He replied breathlessly.

"Where is your gun!" Scully yelled, "Shit!"Suddenly, Mulder came charging through the darkness, a rock raised over his head.He ran to where Nikita was struggling and drove it into the back of the creature's skull.Nikita gazed up at him as the animal fell to the ground and almost cried with relief.

Scully, catching on to her partner's plan, grabbed a huge branch and ran to Michael's aid.She swung with all her strength, connecting with a sickening crunch to the side of the beast's head.It snarled in pain and anger, but she kept hitting it.Finally, it lay motionless in a heap on the forest floor.She let the branch drop to the ground, breathless and sweating.Michael stared up at her in a completely open expression of amazement.

Mulder came strolling to her side."That's my slugger." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * * * * * * * *

After retrieving Michael's gun, Nikita had run out of ammo, Scully examined the two operatives.Michael had remained silent as she quickly assessed his injuries.He had only suffered one or two superficial scratches, nothing that required any real attention.

Nikita was the worse off of the two.One of her scratches would definitely require stitches and two fingers on her left hand had literally been crushed.Scully was awed by her stoicism.She didn't even flinch as she bound her fingers. 

They left immediately after she finished.There were 2 severely hurt people, and Michael was the only one with a weapon.Nikita wasn't optimistic.She hated the fact that these two people would most likely die, because of section.And Michael.She didn't know what she would do if he were gone.It was such a real possibility, yet she never allowed herself to think about it for very long.She loved him too much.She loved the challenge he offered, trying to uncover the humanity she knew was there but which section had buried so long ago.It was hard to be so madly in love with someone who never responded, but her emotions never wavered.Even when section tried their hardest to tear them apart, she stayed strong.She didn't want him to be another casualty.

Suddenly, Mulder nudged her."Do you think you could get Michael to give Scully her gun."He asked.He couldn't aim a gun if his life depended on it right now, she thought.

"Agent Scully could probably convince him herself.She handles Michael very well."Nikita said smiling, recalling the sight of her yelling at him when they had stopped earlier.

"Yeah, usually I'm the mouthy one."He laughed.

"She's very protective of you."Nikita replied, aching with jealousy at their closeness.Mulder didn't reply.She watched his handsome, distracted face and prayed they would all get out alive.

* * * * * * * * * *

Scully had managed to coax a gun out of Michael.The man was an enigma.He had said maybe five words to her since the beginning of the whole ordeal, and they were all threatening. Yet, she couldn't deny there was something about him.She wondered what it was that drew women to the "brooding" type?Whatever it was, he had it in abundance.Then again, so did Mulder.

This thought gnawed on her as she watched her partner talking to Nikita.They had been talking like that for the past hour.At first, she had been shocked that he would open up to her.Curiosity and an admittedly strong case of jealousy soon replaced her shock.It followed her as they continued walking straight through the night into the early morning.

* * * * * * * *

Michael saw the door before the rest of the group.

"The door." He called only the slightest hint of relief in his weary voice.They all broke into a run, straight for the huge steel door.Everyone was silent as Nikita grabbed the handle and pushed.It didn't move.The door was locked.A rush of panic engulfed her as she tried again.Nothing.She didn't have to say a word; the expression on her face was enough.Michael moved forward and tried.It still would not budge he looked back at her.She knew what he was thinking.Neither of them had any kind of lockpicking tools, or anything else that would help them.There was the gun, but the noise would draw every creature in the enclosure.She looked at Mulder and Scully.They were standing together, worn out and desperate looking.She was in pain from the earlier attack.They could not possibly survive another one.

She looked at Michael.He held her gaze for a moment, then shot his remaining ammo into the door handle.The steel was strong and the bullets didn't completely break the lock.

"Find a rock." Yelled Nikita.Scully and Michael, each holding a FBI standard issue, stood in front of the door, ready to shoot as Mulder found a rock and began smashing the stubborn lock.

It didn't take long for the first of the creatures to come crashing through the trees.Michael and Scully fired each hitting their target.The beast crumpled to the ground as two more tore through the forest, both towards Scully.She and Michael emptied the last of the bullets into their fur-covered chests and tossed the guns aside.

"Mulder, hurry."Scully cried as she and Michael backed towards them, scanning the forest.Mulder was frantically hitting the lock as Nikita looked on.It was almost completely off.

"Move." She ordered, pushing Mulder aside.He backed off as Nikita released a powerful kick, knocking the handle off.

"It's taken care of." She yelled.Mulder pushed the door open.

"Michael, Scully." He yelled putting his arm around Nikita's waist and helping her out.She was limping severely.Michael and Scully turned to run.Neither had seen the subtle movements of the beast as it slowly crept towards the smaller, seemingly weaker form of Scully.The moment she turned it sprung, forcing her to the ground.She let out a scream, struggling to escape its grasp.Michael stopped.He hesitated a moment and then rushed to Scully's side.He gave it a fierce kick, sending it flying off of the bleeding, semi-conscious agent.He hoisted her light body over his shoulder and began to run for the door.Mulder came bursting through it just as he was leaving.

"Scully!Jesus is she all right?"He asked, the color draining from his face.Michael ignored him, slamming the door before the creature he had attacked could recuperate.The second it closed Nikita and Mulder dragged a huge log in front of it, blocking the door and trapping the creatures inside.They were safe.

* * * * * * * *

Agent Scully was alive.She was bleeding badly though.Nikita watched Mulder's tortured face as Michael laid her down on the nearby grass.He kneeled down beside his partner as Michael approached Nikita.She knew what he was going to say and set her face into a mask of determination.

"You know what we've been ordered to do." He said.Nikita glared back.

"I know and I don't care.They saved our lives Michael.How can we kill them like they were some kind of terrorists or murderers?Please."She would not release him from her gaze.He stared back.She could tell he didn't want to carry out the order, but was torn.She would not let him do it.She admired the two FBI agents and felt a kinship with Mulder.They had talked so openly, sharing the details of their equally dangerous lives, which neither could really control.They talked about Michael, how he frustrated and lied to her but, she loved him anyway.They talked about Scully, Dana.A name he never called her to her face.He saved it for his dreams.Dreams of what might be, but probably never would.Not while he was working on the x-files.She was too involved already. 

Nikita grabbed Michael's arm."Michael…I love you."Tears welled up in her clear blue eyes."If you have any feelings for me, at all, don't do this."Michael blinked hard.He slowly raised his arm and drew Nikita to him, holding her.She held him back, relieved.He would do this, for her.

* * * * * * * *

Scully was drifting into consciousness.All she was aware of was the pain.Pain and Mulder. He was sitting next to her, calling her name.

"Mulder," She groaned.She remembered running and the creature tackling her, Michael saving her, and then everything went blank.She opened her eyes.The smell of the hospital hit her before the actual sight of the room registered.

"What happened?"She asked, turning towards Mulder.He was holding her hand gently, smiling.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, that's what happened." He said.She closed her eyes briefly.

"Michael, Nikita…What happened to them?"She asked.

"Well, I assume they're all right.They knocked me out and ran off."He said, embarrassed.Scully nodded.That was it then.Peterson was dead, the case was solved, and Michael and Nikita had disappeared without a trace.She wondered even more now who they were and what had brought them to Peterson's lab that night.

Mulder began brushing the hair out of her face, interrupting her thoughts.It was a welcome distraction though.Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.Mulder opened it and a candystriper thrust a vase of pure yellow roses at him.He brought it to Scully's nightstand and set it down.

"Secret admirer?"He joked, pulling the card out of the small white envelope and handing it to her.She read it out loud,

"We told them you were dead.You're safe for now."The note sent a chill down her spine.She looked at Mulder.

"Nikita."He said, sitting down again.

"Mulder, what exactly do you know about her? Who is she?" Scully demanded.

"It's a long story." He began, "I guess it begins a few years ago when she was accused of a crime she didn't commit…"

The End


End file.
